Venom Vol 2 9
(Story) (Title) | Rating = T+ | OriginalPrice = $2.99 | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = John Tyler Christopher | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = I've taken beatings in my life. Had body and mind put to the test. Football. Dad. Boot camp. Mosul. Both legs amputated above the knee. An entire lifetime of getting my ass kicked to the ground can't begin to measure up to these past twelve hours. | Speaker = Venom | StoryTitle1 = Capital Punishment | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Inker1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor1_2 = Thomas Brennan | Synopsis1 = Venom goes back to the hospital but finds that Betty is no longer there. A naked security guard named Ron rushes back to the bank he works at and puts on his clothes, which were left behind when he turned into a spider-monster. A tank breaks into the building, crushing Ron in the process, and begins to rip through the bank's vault. Venom jumps onto the tank but it flees in response. As it tears through the city, Venom, standing on top of the tank, asks Katherine to give him intel on it. The man in the tank is called the Hijacker and the tank he's driving is indestructible and armed with tons of weapons, one of which is a gun that fires nuclear flame, and a hit from it would destroy the symbiote. The Hijacker rockets the tank into the air and lands it near a mother and her son, and Venom can only watch as it runs them over. Seeing this pushes him over the edge and causes him to lose control of the symbiote, transforming into Venom's monstrous form. After jumping back onto the tank, he tries to break in but finds it to be impossible. Instead, he jumps in front of it and attaches the symbiote to it as the Hijacker sends the tank rocketing into the air again. The Hijacker, shaken by the mother and boy's deaths, returns to his lair in New Jersey and emerges from the tank. Venom then comes up from behind him and begins to vicously attack him. After breaking off his fingers, Venom bashes his head against the tank and floor and tells him to beg for his life. He does so, after which Venom bites his head off, spitting it onto the floor. Back at his apartment, Flash reflects on what he did and doesn't notice Betty entering. When he eventually does, she asks him what happened to him. He tells her he woke up in the streets naked and asks what happened to her. She says that she found a utility closet and locked herself inside. She also tells him that she saved the original draft of his father's letter, which she reads to him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** *** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * Ron * Ron's mother * Ron's father * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** Upper West Side ****** Midtown ******* ******* ***** ***** ****** Betty & Glory's apartment **** ***** *** **** ** Items: * * * Events: * * | Solicit = SPIDER-ISLAND AFTERMATH Flash Thompson has suffered great loss during the Infestation, but in the wake of the outbreak, the body count may rise. The dust has settled, the outbreak over, but the heartbreak has just begun. Rick Remender (X-Force) joins special guest Stefano Caselli (Amazing Spider-Man) as Flash Thompson tries to put together the pieces of a shattered life. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}